


Something in Common

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, HP: Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Something in Common

"Potter," Draco said looking up to see the Ministry's Head Auror darkening his door.

"Draco. After all these years can't you call me Harry?" Potter sighed and pulled out the chair in front of his desk and sat down.

Draco ignored him. "Any trouble with the recruits?"

"Scorpius is doing well in Auror training, if that's what you are asking. I doubt you can tell me as much."

"There is a reason we are called Unspeakables." Draco smirked. "However, Albus is holding his own."

"Thanks." Potter turned to go.

"Harry." Draco didn't look up until he heard the door close.


End file.
